What On Earth
by MsMatch
Summary: after the collapse of the hellmouth, Buffy’s a mess and doing some very random things also she’s living in LA and spike hasn’t come back… yet.
1. Spikey trees

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy….. grrr argggh

Summary: after the collapse of the hellmouth, Buffy's a mess and doing some very random things also she's living in LA and spike hasn't come back… yet.

"_I love you" "no you don't but thanks for saying it"_

"STUPID! IDIOTIC! VAMPIRE!" Buffy yelled as she hit a vamp in the head and ducked it's swing at her. "You were waiting three years for that! THREE!!!! And then you just deny it?!

The vampire Buffy was fighting glanced around him looking for the person the slayer was yelling at, seeing no one he ran at her fangs bared.

"And you know what? I meant it," Buffy hit the vampire in the head and sent him spiraling into a gravestone "It wasn't just a pity thing! I MEANT IT!"

The vampire looked around again as his head stopped throbbing and realized that the Slayer must have really gone crazy of course he had heard the rumours: that she was yelling at vamps accusing them of being selfish and declaring adamantly that she loved the ever elusive "him." He'd even heard that she would sometimes break down crying and just hug the vampire until the sun came up and fried them extra crispy.

Buffy was looking at some tree and it was reminding her of spike the way it was standing so tall with its arms outstretched ready to save the world …_and burn up and make a whole city collapse and leave its lover alone to mourn and sob and never get on with her life ever to have nothing to remember him by but a giant gaping crater… which on second thought is quite a big thing to remember him by but still looked nothing like spike…_

The vampire looked up and saw the slayer advancing towards him with a stake in hand she was muttering under her breath

"It's just a tree, it's just a tree, nothing but a tree, it's just a tree, it's not him reincarnate, its just a tree, slay the vampire and go home, it's just a tree." Buffy lunged forward and staked the vampire in the heart. Buffy laughed at the very confused look on the vampires face as he turned to dust_ hey he was one of the lucky ones _ she thought_ at least I didn't start crying on him. _

Buffy sighed and started making her way home. As she walked through the crowded streets of L.A. she decided she would go see Angel in the morning, she needed to see someone connected to spike.

So what'd ya think? I'm going to add the next chapter very soon but I still want lots of reviews so you must … PLEASE. If you don't I'll … I'll …. Well its summer and I have nothing to do anyway so I'm going to update no matter what. Just please review


	2. Raintree

**And heres chapter 2, hope you like it and I'm sorry if it seems to crazy for you**

Buffy walked into the Wolfram&Hart lobby on the top floor of the building very puffy eyed, she had been crying on the elevator ride up. She waltzed past an old hairy demon with some sort of dog on a leash and stopped by Harmony's desk. Harmony looked up, sighed, looked down and then did a double take.

"B.. Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Harmony do you know where Angel is and if he's busy? I have a proposition for him."

"oh.. Would that explain the…?" Harmony gestured at Buffy

"What? Oh… my outfit you mean? Yeah… Where is he?"

"In his office, you can go right in."

Buffy walked away from Harmony's desk and knocked on Angel's door with some difficulty, the door opened and there stood a very confused looking Angel.

"Hey Angel! Can I come in? Great!" Buffy walked in and set the potted plant she was carrying down.

Angel shut the door and turned to buffy

"Buffy, what is that?"

"A raintree" Buffy said simply

"And why is it here? And why are you dressed like that?" Angel's voice had a hint of hysteria in it, which really was amazing considering it was Angel.

"It's here because we need to save all the trees, and I'm dressed like this because I'm a tree hugger – get it?"

Angel looked at the small plant on the floor which buffy claimed was a raintree, then he looked at buffy. She was wearing a green shirt and green facepaint her hair was covered in a green scarf. She had brown suede paints on with brown leather boots. On top of her clothes she had sticks tied to her along with a bunch of dead leaves around her head area. No. Angel did not get it.

Angel cleared his throat trying to find the right words. 

"Buffy, I understand that you're umm upset about Spike so you might be trying to … refocus your attention on a different project… which is great! Really! It's just I'm not sure … What did you call it? Oh yea … raintrees are the best idea for you … right now. Maybe you could work with some … I don't know… Hey! How about you take up knitting?"

Buffy looked at Angel for a few seconds and then she burst out in tears

"You just don't want me to save the forest because the trees remind sob you of Spike too! I know you sniff never liked him so YOU want to get rid of all the trees so you don't have to see them arms outstretched and standing tall and sob trying to save the world!"

Angel looked stricken and tried to understand and correct his mistake.

"Buffy,… no ! I don't want to get rid of spike … or trees… or whatever. I just think that trees aren't the best use of your time right now."

"YOU DON'T THINK SPIKE IS WORTH IT DO YOU? WELL GUESS WHAT BUDDY!!! I'M GOING TO TO SOUTH AMERICA TO SAVE ALL THE RAINTREES – YOU JUST TRY TO STOP ME! GOODBYE ANGEL!"

With that buffy stalked out of Wolfram and Hart and called the airport from a payphone.

Ok so what did you think? I might bring Spike in, in the next chapter so please give feedback if you want that to happen

REVIEW 


End file.
